


Surrounded and Consumed

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: Michael comes to visit Tyler after he posts emotional midnight portraits on Instagram.
Relationships: Tyler Blackburn/Michael Vlamis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Surrounded and Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by [ this particular exchange ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/599917801221783552/819439505441685524/Screenshot_20210311-051839.png) between Tyler Blackburn and Michael Vlamis on Instagram. Honestly, these boys write the fics for us.

Even while on break from filming, the pandemic was making Tyler miserable. Michael had decided to spend time between episodes with Aurora and Tyler was left with Kurt and whatever distractions they could find for themselves. Sedona spas, Cabo hotels, Fiji island adventures… all to keep him from slipping into the melancholia that haunted him. There were only so many spa days, however, that he could treat himself to before those too stopped working. 

"You look so sad," Kurt commented, breaking Tyler out of the trance he had been. Tyler looked over at him from where he'd been staring blankly at the fire pit their resort room offered in its private courtyard. It was late, long after dinner and cocktail hour, and heading into the deepest part of the night, Tyler rubbed his face and took another sip of his wine before answering.

"I'm just... feeling kinda stuck right now. There's an itch under my skin I can't seem to scratch," Tyler commented, turning back to the fire, feeling moody and pensive. He knew he got like this sometimes. He got needy and depressed and self-conscious. Normally it ended as quickly as it began if he could just find the right distraction, but this slump seemed to have lasted for months. Maybe it was the pandemic, maybe it was ending things with Chandler, or maybe it was something more. 

"Man, these pics turned out good. I'm going to shoot ‘em over to you," Kurt commented, sounding impressed. A few minutes later Tyler felt his phone buzz and he took it out and checked his messages. The pics looked... sad but good in a ‘90’s artistic sort of way. He knew it was just a symptom of his mood, but he opened Instagram and posted them. Then he tossed back the last of his wine and stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to go shower and then turn in," he said, stretching and glancing once over at Kurt who was still buried in his phone, face illuminated by the blue-white glow of the screen. Kurt nodded and saluted him goodnight, not looking up. Tyler went back into their suite and tried to ignore that he was now just waiting. He knew whose response he wanted the most. He knew who he wanted to text or call the most. He moved through his shower and pre-bedtime routines on auto-pilot, hyperaware of how hard he was working to not check for updates. 

Later, much later, half asleep and starting to get his unearned wine headache, he caved and checked his Instagram. The response he'd been waiting for was there, making his chest tight and his stomach flutter with trapped butterflies.

> **Michael Vlamis:** I miss you too. 

Without thinking, Tyler replied the first thing that came to his mind. He answered honestly, without thinking of the fans and how they would assume correctly or incorrectly what he really meant, and hit ‘Enter’.

> **Tyler Blackburn:** my love

Suddenly so tired of it all, he shut his phone off and buried his body under the covers, hugging the extra pillows that came with the ridiculously large bed like he could convince himself he wasn't alone. He hoped Michael could feel him thinking about him and maybe was thinking about him as well. 

It was the lightest darkest hour of the morning and Tyler woke to an arm wrapped around him from behind. For a moment, Tyler thought it was Kurt coming in for a drunken snuggle before he passed out, but then the scent of bergamot, earth, and salt wafted past his nose and he was smiling before he even opened his eyes. 

"What are you doing here? " he asked into the blue hour of dawn. 

"'Ro had to get back to L.A. to take care of some stuff and I saw your message and thought you might need me more than she did right now," Michael spoke softly next to his ear. Tyler hummed and pushed his body back against the wall of warmth behind him that was Michael Vlamis. He had shed his shirt before climbing into Tyler’s bed and the hair of his chest tickled the smooth skin of Tyler’s back. Their skin pressing together warmed more than his heart and he let a Mona Lisa smile lift the corners of his mouth. 

"You know me so well," Tyler commented simply. Michael pressed his lips into the crook of Tyler's neck and let them rest there for a long breath. It felt so right to be there like that with Michael. Something was settling in Tyler at the same time that something else was igniting.

"What do you need, Ty?" Michael asked as he absently traced his nose up Tyler's neck towards his hairline. Tyler was already subtly pressing his hips back, however, his breath coming out in a deep sigh that was silently begging for Michael to take the next step with him. He rubbed his hand over Michael’s arm over his chest, hating that he had to say it, that Michael couldn’t just guess and act. 

"Tyler...," Michael started, his voice a plea and warning in one. "We agreed we couldn't do this again... it just confuses things. Transference, or whatever…. God, how do you smell so good?"

But even as he spoke, his body was moving, grinding forward against the swell of Tyler's ass, Michael’s cock starting to harden and press against the cleft between Tyler's cheeks. Michael's breath was loud and rough against Tyler's neck where his lips hovered, words silenced for a minute while their bodies rocked against one another. Tyler tried to still his hips. He tried not to turn his face towards Michael’s. He tried so hard to remember all the good reasons he and Michael had agreed upon as to why they couldn't keep fucking after season one... but his body ached in a way it never did for anyone else and Michael was here asking what he needed...

"I know," Tyler replied finally, reaching down to press the heel of his hand to where it would give him the most relief. He turned his face into his pillow, starting to pant harshly as his body wound tighter and tighter. It felt so good already, too good, and he didn’t know if he could stop unless Michael made him. Michael’s lips were feather-light along the back of his neck, the arm that had wrapped around his chest steadily slipping down until only Tyler's hand was keeping him from being able to slip under the loose waistband of Tyler's sleep pants. "But, I need you."

"You need me?" Michael asked, mouth moving back to beside Tyler's ear. Tyler nodded, not sure what else to say, how to explain how empty he felt and how Michael had been the only one in so, so long to make him feel... safe? Calm? Secure? Seen? ...loved? His muscles shuddered as he held onto his tenuous control. Michael used the lightest touch of his hand on Tyler’s cheek to turn his face up towards him.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," Michael breathed against Tyler's lips. A hot, almost painful spasm went through Tyler's body at the words. He loved and hated how Michael’s words could wind him up with almost no effort. His stomach hurt with the wave of desire that moved through him at hearing Michael say those words.

"I want you to fuck me," Tyler replied promptly, obediently, before raising his head to try to catch Michael’s mouth in a kiss. Michael pulled back with a grin. 

"You don't sound like you mean it yet," he teased. Balancing on one arm, Michael reached down between their bodies and started pushing down Tyler's pants. Tyler's breath caught and a groan was ripped out of him as Michael pushed his hand aside to wrap his own hand wrapped around Tyler’s cock. He squeezed him before continuing to try to undress him. Tyler lifted his hips, his hands and feet working the fabric off him to bundle somewhere in the bedsheets by his feet. Michael's eyes swept up and down his body in obvious appreciation. Tyler preened under his scrutiny, loved hearing every whispered, awed compliment that seemed to burst out of Michael’s mouth without thought. 

"You're so goddamn beautiful. I could stare at you naked all day," Michael commented quietly, reverently, while running his hand from Tyler's hip to his neck and back down again. Tyler moaned and arched his body against Michael’s.

"As long as you fuck me all night," Tyler retorted, lifting in a crunch to start pushing Michael’s pants down to join his own. Michael and his stupid addiction to sweats was almost as big a tease as all his flirty Instagram replies. Tyler was never happier not to deal with buttons or zippers though when he got to wrap his hand around Michael's gorgeous cock. Michael moaned, eyes fluttering closed as Tyler stroked him in a loose fist. Tyler rolled onto his back before pulling Michael down half on top of him, mouth wet and needy as he sought out Michael’s lips with his own. 

“Fuck me, Vlam- Michael. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Tyler begged, practically chanted, between desperate kisses that were less graceful than they could be. He was practically biting at Michael’s lips, feeling feral and wound tight, realizing he wasn’t just hungry, but starving to feel Michael’s body covering him, his cock carving space for itself inside of him, filled and consumed by Michael’s lust matching his own. As soon as Michael’s pants joined his at the bottom of the mattress, Tyler pulled their bodies flush together. Michael groaned and moved between Tyler’s legs, spreading his knees presumably for more leverage. The action pushed the front of his thighs against the backs of Tyler’s, making him feel pinned open and exposed against the bed. 

“Yessss,” he hissed, hands coming up to tangle in Michael’s curls. “Please, please... fuck me.”

“I will,” Michael promised, voice excited and light with amusement. He licked his way into Tyler’s mouth as his hands moved down Tyler’s ribs to his waist to his hips to his ass and around to cup the back of his knees. “Let me take care of you.”

Tyler’s body arched as Michael’s mouth traveled down his neck and over his chest. The rough burn of Michael’s stubble making his nerves sing and the warmth of his lips and tongue soothing away the sting overwhelmed him. He didn’t know why it was so different with Michael. He’d had very skilled lovers in the past, but none of them made him feel like every inch of him was just being newly discovered every time they touched him. No one worshipped him as fully as Michael did every time he looked at him. 

Michael moved down Tyler’s body until his mouth hovered over his cock. Tyler watched him through half-slitted eyes from his perch, half reclined on pillows, loving the way Michael always glanced up to make sure he was watching before he wrapped his lips around the tip of him. He kept their gaze locked, but couldn’t hold it when Michael started to move his mouth down his shaft. Tyler’s eyes drifted down, always fascinated and obsessed with the way his cock looked in Michael’s mouth. 

“So good,” Tyler murmured, reaching down to grip himself in one hand, the other going to Michael’s curls to cup the back of his head. Michael stilled, eyes back on Tyler’s, mouth still wrapped midway down his shaft, tongue gently massaging the underside while he patiently waited for Tyler’s next move. 

“So very, very fucking good,” Tyler groaned, petting Michael’s hair affectionately as he started to gently roll his hips, pushing his cock shallowly in and out of Michael’s willing mouth. Michael’s eyes fluttered gently at the compliment. There was dry pressure against his hole and Tyler couldn’t help licking his lips and pushing deeper into Michael’s mouth. He wanted it, wanted it so bad, but he wasn’t ready to give up the wet, hot suction of Michael’s lips yet or the way he just  _ let _ Tyler do whatever he wanted. “I want you to take me all the way,” Tyler gasped. Michael moaned around him and sank as Tyler pushed up until the pressure of his muscles swallowing around him had Tyler crying out. “Fuck, Michael. Fuck. You’re so good at this. You’re so good.”

He held him there, lips pressed against his close-cropped pubes for a moment, before letting his hand fall from the back of Michael’s head in a clear signal he could pull off whenever he was ready. Michael swallowed once more before pulling back up with a dirty, slurping sound that made Tyler’s toes curl at how loud and filthy it sounded in the growing light of his room. Tyler urged him up and off, pulling restlessly at his skin until he was running his tongue over Michael’s and exploring every inch of his mouth for the taste of himself. 

“You taste so good when you’ve had your mouth on my cock,” he panted against Michael’s lips once they parted. Michael chuckled darkly at his comment, kissing him again in a way that demanded Tyler give everything to him.

“You’ve got such a filthy fucking mouth. Where is your lube?” Michael asked, his lips pulled in a flattered grin. Tyler rolled to the side and reached for the fancy bottle next to his bed that could’ve been mistaken for cologne. He handed it over and Michael looked at it for a moment, before pumping the top and squirting some onto his fingers. He kissed Tyler again and then the pressure against his hole returned, slick and warm, and Michael pushed one finger inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Tyler grunted, pushing back against the intrusion. It’d been a while and it felt so fucking good. He grabbed the bottle off the mattress and quickly pumped some onto his palm, wrapping his hand around his cock to stroke while Michael opened him up. Michael watched him fuck into his fist and back down against his probing finger raptly. One finger became two, two became three, and then Tyler was a shaking, writhing mess against the sheets under Michael’s steady gaze. 

“Fuck me, please. I’m ready,” Tyler moaned. He’d grabbed Michael’s wrist to still his pumping fingers, afraid he’d blow before he even got Michael’s cock in him if he didn’t stop now. 

“How do you want me to fuck you? Like this?” Michael asked, hand skimming up and down Tyler’s chest and stomach soothingly. Tyler tried to concentrate, tried to think, but all he knew was that he  _ wanted.  _

“Get on your back. I want to ride you,” he said in a rush finally. He let go of Michael’s wrist, suddenly empty, and then they were switching places. Tyler took advantage of being on top by kissing and biting at Michael’s incredibly sensitive nipples before moving up to his mouth. He felt Michael moving underneath him and then the slick, warm head of Michael’s cock was sliding up his taint towards his hole. Tyler pushed back slowly against the pressure, rolling his hips as he worked Michael’s thick prick into him slowly. It’d been a while and while it felt good, Michael’s cock was nothing to take in a single thrust unless he’d been taking it every night. He paused as soon as their bodies were pressed as close as they could be and breathed, enjoying the overwhelming sensation of another person inside of him and the growing need to start moving. 

“Goddamnit, Tyler! You look so fucking good right now. God, your face when you’re stuffed full,” Michael panted underneath him. His hands were restlessly petting Tyler’s thighs. Tyler hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he rolled his head down to look at Michael and had to open them. Michael was a flushed mess underneath him, practically shaking with the need to start moving. With a slow tilt, a shallow rock of his hips, Tyler moved over Michael’s body just to watch his face contort in pleasure. Michael’s hands moved to settle on his ass, subtly spreading them so he could push deeper as he met Tyler’s motions above him. He was chewing on his lips, breath pushing out of his nose in harsh pants, and Tyler loved it. He loved how fucking good it felt and he started to let Michael control his body. They picked up speed, he started lifting further up, Michael planted his feet and started to thrust up into Tyler’s body. 

“I missed you,” Tyler whispered as he leaned forward over Michael, palms planted on the mattress to either side of his head, before kissing him. The change in the angle made stars explode behind Tyler’s eyes and he bit down harder than he meant to on Michael’s lips. It just made Michael thrust harder, made his grip on Tyler’s body firmer, made the noise of their bodies and the mattress springs, and the headboard louder. He pulled back on a gasp and knocked his forehead against Michael’s. 

“That’s it, baby. Fucking punish me,” Tyler moaned, squeezing his muscles around Michael’s rapidly retreating length. “I want to feel bruised. I want you to leave me marked.”

“God, the fucking mouth on you,” Michael groaned, and in a flash, his arms were pinning Tyler’s body against his as he pushed up to sitting. The move speared Tyler, somehow forced Michael in deeper, made it hard to do anything but keep him inside almost all the way. Their movements were shortened, but no less intense. Michael was holding onto Tyler’s shoulders from behind, pushing him down with every thrust forward of Michael’s hips. Tyler’s cock was trapped between them, sliding through their gathered sweat and he could feel himself getting close. 

“Oh God, Michael,” Tyler cried as he started to chase the rising tide of abandonment. “Just a little more, I’m almost fucking there. Just another… fuck…”

He went silent for a moment, the moment right before he started cumming, but then he was crying out, moaning, cursing through his orgasm. He leaned back far enough to milk his cock of every drop of cum, always so turned on when he could see it clinging to the hair of Michael’s stomach, getting smeared and rubbed in as Michael felt free to start chasing his release. Michael’s face was buried into his shoulder, his groans and whimpers muffled by Tyler’s skin. Tyler picked back up the movement, riding Michael’s cock and holding him closed, whispering encouragement. 

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good, Michael. Can’t wait to feel you dripping out of me. Can’t wait to make you clean me up with your mouth. Your tongue always feels so good after you’ve made a mess of my ass. I could cum again just fucking my fist and letting you eat me out.” Michael shuddered and stilled, pressing himself deep inside Tyler’s body, soft noises pushing out of his throat as he spent himself inside. When he was finished, they stayed connected, breathing, calming their racing hearts. It would take more than one fuck to completely erase Tyler’s melancholy, but when Michael finally eased back onto the mattress, arms still locked around Tyler to bring him with him, it felt like it might be okay soon. The smell of sex and their bodies surrounded him as much as Michael’s arms and he felt smothered in it. It was exactly what he needed. 

“Thank you for coming,” Tyler whispered into the damp skin at Michael’s hairline. Michael hummed, turned his head, and cupped Tyler’s cheek, staring at him for a moment before kissing his lips softly. 

“Always. Anytime you need me,” Michael replied before kissing him again. They laid there, tangled until Tyler was afraid if he didn’t move they’d be glued together. They’d have to talk about what it was they were doing. They’d have to figure out if this would work, if it was real, if it was a risk worth taking… but that was a conversation for later in the day. It was still barely light outside and as Tyler returned to the bed with a washcloth in hand for Vlamis, he pulled the curtains closed and decided they could decide when it was daytime instead of letting the sun dictate that for them. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments always welcome.


End file.
